


His Hands

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Het, Kissing, Making Love, One-Shot, PWP, Romance, Wall Sex, year written: 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>There is just something about his hands...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://solstice-muse.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**solstice_muse**](http://solstice-muse.dreamwidth.org/) as a pinch-hit for the 2009 [](http://weasley-fest.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**weasley_fest**](http://weasley-fest.dreamwidth.org/). It was an honour to write this for you [](http://solstice-muse.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**solstice_muse**](http://solstice-muse.dreamwidth.org/). I took my inspiration from one of your icons and I sincerely hope that you'll enjoy it. My heartfelt thanks go to [](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**knic26**](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/) for the advice, [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=queenb23more)[**queenb23more**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=queenb23more) for the beta and to [](http://thesteppyone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**thesteppyone**](http://thesteppyone.dreamwidth.org/) for the Brit-pick.

**Title:** His Hands  
 **Summary:** _There is just something about his hands..._  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Sex up against a wall!  
 **Featured Pairing:** Ron/Hermione  
 **Word Count:** 1,296  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine, I just play with them and then put them back where they belong.  
 **Author's/Artist's notes:** Written for [](http://solstice-muse.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**solstice_muse**](http://solstice-muse.dreamwidth.org/) as a pinch-hit for the 2009 [](http://weasley-fest.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**weasley_fest**](http://weasley-fest.dreamwidth.org/). It was an honour to write this for you [](http://solstice-muse.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**solstice_muse**](http://solstice-muse.dreamwidth.org/). I took my inspiration from one of your icons and I sincerely hope that you'll enjoy it. My heartfelt thanks go to [](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**knic26**](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/) for the advice, [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=queenb23more)[**queenb23more**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=queenb23more) for the beta and to [](http://thesteppyone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**thesteppyone**](http://thesteppyone.dreamwidth.org/) for the Brit-pick.

____spacer____

  
There is just something about his hands that drives me wild inside.

He's not even aware of how sexy they are or how hot he is making me as he sits with us at a table at The Leaky Cauldron, talking animatedly with Harry about Quidditch.

Now, I've never been especially interested in the boys' Quidditch talk, but I _am_ utterly riveted by Ron's hands as I watch them cut through the air, emphasizing his points as he speaks. For over an hour I've sat here with them, sipping my Butterbeer in an attempt to hide how hot and bothered I've become from staring at the perfection of Ron's hands.

Finally, something within me snaps, and I'm simply unable to remain sitting here a moment longer. I fake a headache, apologize to Harry for cutting the evening short, and have Ron take me home.

I Apparate into the living room a few seconds ahead of him then pounce on him the moment he appears, slamming his back hard against the wall and swallowing his cry of surprise with a passionate kiss. Ron surrenders to my will, melts into the kiss, and then his glorious hands are on me; stroking through my hair, sliding underneath my clothes, and setting my skin on fire with his touch. His hands wander lower and my jeans are unfastened. I whimper into his mouth as he slips a hand inside my knickers and slides one finger effortlessly into my folds.

Ron breaks the kiss, his blue eyes smouldering as he whispers, "Oh Godric. You're so wet, Hermione!" and slides another finger deep inside.

I gasp and tremble with pleasure as he scissors his fingers, caressing the sensitive flesh inside of me. His thumb is moving in agonizingly slow circles around my clit and his other hand resumes its play under my shirt. He unfastens my bra with swift, practiced fingers and pulls my aching breasts free from its confining cups. His fingertips dance maddeningly over the hardened peaks of my nipples, and his thumb increases the pressure of its attentions on my clit. He increases the pace, and I arch my hips against him, fucking his hand now in earnest as he twists his fingers in and out, again and again, stretching as far as he can reach.

I'm so close now, and I press down hard against his hand, throwing my head back and moaning loudly as he lowers his lips to the nape of my neck and suckles hard. My body shakes with the intensity of my pleasure, and my walls clench down against Ron's fingers as the sensations created by his perfect hands send me over the edge. I scream his name in ecstasy as I come, and as my sated body collapses against his, I can feel his erection straining through his clothes.

Ron holds me close and as soon as I regain my senses, I cup his face lovingly with my hands before giving him a slow and sensuous kiss. I can feel his smile against my lips, and I open my eyes to drink in the sight of him. His face is flushed and his lips are deep red from my kisses. His eyes are closed and his breath comes in wild pants as his arousal rubs up against my thigh. He is the most beautiful man that I have ever seen, and I silently thank God and Merlin and Magic and all of the stars that he is mine.

I break the kiss and wait for those breathtaking blue eyes to open before slowly dropping to my knees in front of him, trailing my hands down his chest as I go, laying them to rest over his tented fly. He's wearing my favourite tight denims, the pair that hugs and complements his perfect arse, clinging to him like a second skin.

"Hermione," he moans loudly as I unfasten and painstakingly lower those jeans until they sit just above his knees.

I place my hands against the wall on either side of his hips, and without breaking eye contact; playfully mouth his erection through his pants. I'm instantly rewarded by his keening whimper, and his long strong fingers make their way once more into my hair. After a moment of teasing, I finally free his penis from its confines and press a kiss to the very tip of its glistening head.

Gently, I trace my tongue around the edge of his fully exposed glans, slipping it slightly underneath the retracted foreskin in the way I know he likes. He moans loudly in appreciation and I move lower, sliding my tongue down over the prominent veins on the underside of his erection. I pause a moment to nuzzle against his scrotum, mouthing each bollock affectionately before retracing those veins back up to the very tip of his aching arousal.

I press the very tip of my tongue into his weeping slit, savouring his flavour before wrapping my lips around his head and sucking gently.

"Hermione," Ron rasps roughly as his fingers tighten their grip in my hair. "Hermione, please!"

I can tell that he's doing everything in his power to hold himself back from thrusting full force into my mouth, and that knowledge causes a fresh wave of molten heat to pool between my legs, drenching my already sodden knickers. Deciding I want to make him lose his barely restrained control, I abandon my teasing and take him into my mouth as deep as I can manage. I increase the power of my suction and Ron's control finally snaps and he rocks his hips in time with each pass of my lips over his erection.

With a feral growl, he abruptly stops and pulls me roughly to my feet. He rapidly turns me around so that it is now my back pressed flush against the wall and lays claim to my mouth with a powerfully possessive kiss. His strong hands quickly pull down my jeans and knickers to pool about my ankles, and he steps back just long enough for me to be able to kick them free, leaving my sandals behind in the process.

He lifts me up then, and with my back pinned firmly against the wall for support, I wrap my legs tightly around his waist. My whimpers are instantly devoured by his lips as Ron enters me slowly, and I cling to him desperately as we both adjust to the sensation. We rock together and my hands tangle in his soft red hair; then he begins to move, his strong hands supporting my arse as his thrusts pick up speed. I whimper helplessly against Ron's lips as he releases his own groans of pleasure into mine. We're both so close, and he picks up the pace, thrusting harder and faster until we finally tumble over the edge into ecstasy together.

Ron supports my weight as I slowly lower my legs to the ground, and he leans his forehead against mine once I've regained my footing.

"Not that I'm in any way complaining," Ron says as he pulls back to look at me with a huge grin on his face, "but where did that come from?"

I kiss him sweetly and reach out to take his hands -- his perfect hands -- in my own, lacing our fingers together. I look deep into his bright blue eyes and tell him seriously, "You have no idea just how sexy you are when you talk with your hands."

He laughs then, deep and joyful, and says, "Well in that case, I'll have to remember to do that more often."

He leans in for another kiss, our hands and our hearts still joined together, and I never want to have it any other way.


End file.
